Vehicles contain various styles of armrests within door assemblies and also within side panels adjacent vehicle seating, where no door is present. Various armrests can include additional cushioning of handles, as well as other features such as storage compartments and cup holders. Because armrests project into the cabin space of the vehicle, they can present potential hazards during a side impact collision placed upon the vehicle. In such an impact, the armrest can be forced further into the cabin area as a result of the impact.